fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 06:12, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Sorry, I don't know how can I do things here, it won't happen again :( So, I ask for your permission: Can I make a Steam Dragon Slayer article, please? Skalliver (talk) 12:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Then can I make a Pulse Magic? It's a caster type close combat magic, that allows the user to pulse his magic energy into his enemys or into the terrain around him Skalliver (talk) 12:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Can I make a Pulse Magic article? Skalliver (talk) 13:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Memory Make So I have been playing with the idea for a while, not as long as we've known of this magic, but I am here to request permission to make a character that uses Memory Make I'm asking you because I remembered something about how Memory Make could be abused by some users, but I don't remember if it was banned or not (if it has been fully banned I'm sure I can find a way to re-work the ideas I've been playing with) Memory Make won't be their only magic, so they won't excell at it or be able to pull off crap like Rufus (ie memory of me standing there) but proficient enough for it to be worth them even using it Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) thanks for your faith Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:13, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:kirin I'd like to make a fire Kirin cleanser. And if it okay I'd like to make the flames white. I hope this is okay with you?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:20, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much Perchan ;-)--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:32, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Just be sure a human teaches kirin cleanser magic correct?--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 13:04, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Mimicry Magic Hey Per-chan, hope it's okay for me to call you that, I was hoping if I could create a lost Mimicry Magic, which can basically absorb the matter of anything the user touches and turns their entire body into the substance of the object and manipulate their entire body with it. So basically fire, water, rock, steel, anything can be absorbed into the user and manipulated. Of course it'll be limited to one matter at a time, and they cannot absorb anything magic related like a Dragon Slayer's attack. So what do you say? Phantombeast (talk) 01:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Perchan, can I create a new Dragon Slayer Magic with the element star?RunningturtleX (talk) 09:21, February 12, 2013 (UTC)RunningturtleX Maker Magic Hey, i made a new maker magic called Vulcan-Make and zico told me to check with you. If i need permission or ive broken any rules i apoligize.Yahoo774 (talk) 02:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Bone Dragon Slayer Magic Hey Perchan, sorry for the article before. Is it ok to make a Bone Dragon Slayer? thanks. RunningturtleX (talk) 03:29, February 13, 2013 (UTC)RunningturtleX Ok, got it, thanks.RunningturtleX (talk) 05:28, February 13, 2013 (UTC)RunningturtleX Magma Make Hey Per-chan I'm kinda new to this wikia and I wanted to know if I could make a magma make magic. (Blackstar21 21:50, February 14, 2013 (UTC)) Questions Hello i had some questions about some of the rules for this wiki. first is that i heard that i need permishin to make a dragon slayer magic, is it the same with dragon charicters? second is that i was wondering if there is a limit to the number of magic types i can make. Lastly, someone recomended puting property templates on my article, i was wondering how i do this. thanks for the time Flame Lizard (talk) 01:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Listen there are two thing's I'm hoping you can help me out with: The first, I had this idea where one of my character's father used Archive, before his death, to transfer the knowledge and ability to use Thunder God Slayer Magic. my character would be able to use it only when she turned ten years old, due to a special spell he used to seal the knowledge in her still-developing brain. I was wondering if this was okay with u and if it was, I could possibly use Thunder God Slayer for my character. She wouldn't be able to use it until she was ten. So what do u think? Phantombeast (talk) 04:21, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh sweet, thank you so much Per-chan, I really appreciate it. Btw, Momo Mai is the cute little darling that will have the magic locked away in her mind. just thought u should see her. Phantombeast (talk) 04:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, sorry for innterrupting anything, I wanted to ask, are there any requirements to have a character time skip or having a future self? Phantombeast (talk) 07:12, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for replying, sorry for the bad spelling. I was hoping that I might be able to make a Thunder type Dragon Slayer Magic. I was going to make a dragon character for a little promo story to see how good I am. This is me asking for permission to make Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:14, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I Know thunder is the sound, but i just liked the name better. It would still be lightning Flame Lizard (talk) 05:19, February 15, 2013 (UTC) when would i be able to make a Dragon Slayer magic?Flame Lizard (talk) 05:22, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, thank you very much Per-Chan, have a good nite. Phantombeast (talk) 07:19, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if i don't know about the Slayer Magic Issue. But can i use Light Dragonslayer Magic? 07:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if i don't know about the Slayer Magic Issue. But can i use Light Dragonslayer Magic? (I posted this twice since i forgot to Log In, sorry) Firefromhell456 (talk) 07:37, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Can you help me a bit, please? I don't find it, how can I put an inbox into my character page. Please, if you can, help me! It's the same thing. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:47, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Holy is just a word used to describe attacks, it's Light DS magic. It's just a theme, it's canon now, Per. Holy is not an element. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:04, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Morning Sorry to bother you Perchan, but something came up that I forgot to check in with you, you see recently I created something known as Membrane Magic, and I wanted to label it as Molding Magic, but since the substance it uses doesn't qualify as an element, would I need to remove the molding magic? Phantombeast (talk) 15:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh man, I see. Well thank you every much Perchan and I hope u have a nice day. Phantombeast (talk) 15:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Request Hi Per, I was wondering if it would be alright for me to make a Shadow Lightning Dragon Slayer (for the character I have in mind, their main DS style is 3rd-Gen. Shadow Dragon Slayer, the DS-style in question being the result of the implantation of Lightning DS lacrima)? --Doc Feelgood (talk) 00:12, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Recently, and by that I mean about a few hours ago (I'm bad at math. :P) I created the page Salt Dragon Slayer. I was informed by other users that I must have your permission to create such a magic. While I have no objection to this system, I couldn't find anything in the rules stating that I must have your permission. First, will you please review my magic and make suggestions on whether or not it is a feasible magic? Second, if I missed something in the rules, please rectify me, or please add them to not confuse newcomers. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 02:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Wow, sorry to hear that, stay safe. Per, I've been over it. It's not going to effect here or how I interact with you or Aha. It was interesting ''but now over. Don't worry, it's in the past. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) When were all these times when she said something accurate and I stomped in on it? I don't have anything against Hana. Who's everyone, Per? You, Aha, and Hana is not everyone. It doesn't annoy everyone though, hyperbole to a fault. I guess I could relax though. However, let's keep the wiki drama free and insult free, right? That's our job. Leave the past baggage at the door and just move on without cheap swipes hidden with slight humor. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:29, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hope I'm not bothering you, but I was thinking, since Momo is the only person currently who uses Thunder God Slayer, would it possible for me to take part ownership for the Magic? if not then it's okay, all I would ask is if I could get one more character of mine to have it as their magic. Phantombeast (talk) 17:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) So wait, I can make my own Thunder God Slayer Page? like the actual page or do I put my and animequeen's property template on the one I used for Momo? Sorry I'm just a bit confused and tired from school so bear with me please. Phantombeast (talk) 03:02, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Ah I see, alright then. I'll move Momo to my created page when it's finished, thank you for your time Perchan, have a good night. Phantombeast (talk) 03:08, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for trhe Template. :) RL-17 (talk) 14:37, March 1, 2013 (UTC)RL-17 Hey, i was just wondering if i can add iron god slayer magic to the god slayer page or is the iron god slayer too similar to the steel god slayer? TeamInsanity (talk) 17:13, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Magic Can I create blood-make? Greenflash12 (talk) 17:16, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey I know this might not happen, but I figure I'd at least ask to see if it would be possible. I know there is issues with this and like I said, I'm fine with no, but I would like to create Magma God Slayer Magic. Phantombeast (talk) 06:13, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi First of all let me introduce myself, I'm Yahoo774. I'm currently working on all my articles I've already made but I was wondering if you could possibly reserve Thermal Purger for me for when I'm done? It's basically a purger who controls steam. please get back to me on that, thanks.Yahoo774 (talk) 01:27, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey me again, Zico told me to ask you about a Take Over idea i had called Pharaoh Soul. It's a take over of desert spirits inspired by egyptian gods but they aren't actually God Souls. Examples would be Bast Soul=Cat-like being, Osirus Soul=Mummy spirit and Bes Soul=A troll/dwarf spirit. Hope I'm not being a pain or anything. Please get back to me on this, thanks.Yahoo774 (talk) 17:10, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Wizard Saints Well, we're not gonna allow just anyone to make their own variations. Why exactly shouldn't Ash and I have given this the green light? It was never rule that people couldn't fanonize the Wizard Saints with their own page, keep that in mind. How exactly was this a mistake? For your last question, you could say I forgot. It wasn't really on my mind after the fact (and the wikia glitches didn't help), probably should have told you two though. For that, I apologize. However, I'm not sure why it is so terrible to allow this. IF we follow the current way and only that, there will only ever be 10 Wizard Saint characters on here. I don't see how that is fair or logical. It's only for his story, the official TWS page is fanon-wide at the end of the day. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Lost Magic Hi, Perchan. I know you are the head behind Lost Magics, so I am going to ask you about a Lost Magic that I had idea to create and if you approves it. I named it "Arc of Destiny" and, as the name implies, it control the "destiny". Using this magic, "The Start" and "The End" of life are absolute, so it can't be used to kill a person but to control what happens between "The Start" and "The End". For example: Someone ("A") is trying to scape from a prison. Using this magic, the user can change what happens inside of this prison and increase the chances of "A" to scape. However, if A's "End" is to be in this prison, the user can't do anything to help him. Is basically it, but I'll expand it if you approves my idea. Thanks. Zaregoto (talk) 00:00, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Definitely. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:12, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Eh? No one runs the bg stuff, no one ever did. We kind of just left Aha to changing the bg.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:57, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Nothing drastic was going to happen, this isn't that serious of a situation. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:59, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Blog Tell me you are kidding? I thought we buried it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) That blog, what a terrible move. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Per, do you care about the users here? Simple question. It's not showing. I thought this was done and we could chill over this and move on......you even said so. Why did you make that terrible blog for that but paid no mind to the previous situation? You're painting yourself as so bias that it hurts, that's all you, Per. And when was this and who did this? Well, you took the right actions if that's the case. But that blog was uncalled for, or at least how it was written. Also, from now on, lay off all the cursing in official matters -- it doesn't get the point across any better. Or maybe that's because you were mad, but you still need to be cordial and act like an admin. If you're going to call out other users than you need to call out Hana as well when the time comes. Impartiality, Per. This is my area of things, btw. And I thought she left the wiki? This nonsense needs to end. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:54, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you do. All those users NEVER make trouble until now. But you know why? Because of the previous incident, and you bascially ignoring that all till it got "blown up". Of course, no excuses for the person you banned, who's name I'd like to know, and another person? Anyway, if Hana's going to stay here, she needs to keep her cheeky comments to herself as hard as that can be for her. Her pages are good but she needs to end that habit of hers. But, here's the reality, people are going to talk behind her back about her when you or Aha are not around chat, since that place is different from the rest of the wiki. I'm not making exuses, just stating the inevitable. Of course they can say whatever they want in PMs amongst one another since we wouldn't know anyway. No, she doesn't deserve that, and no one does.......so don't let it fly in any situation with any user. I'm on your side here, but there's issues that need to be addressed in your way of doing things. And finally, relax. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:12, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I changed the guy's ban to three months, an insult is not worthy of an infinite ban -- not this one, at least. He's nor a troll or a noob, he doesn't deserve such a punishment. When you guys banned that Zeno guy infinitely, I understood -- he downright insulted the wiki as a whole and you two. But, this? No, I'll step in as this is my duty and set the ban to a proper time duration. Bias. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:21, March 12, 2013 (UTC) BTW, Sei has been banned for good. He totally threatend Pytho on his talk page -- feel free to check the history to see the comment. Total defiance and just making drama worse. His presence on this wiki would only make things terrible. And his comment on your blog that I deleted was no doubt to get the rise out of Aha. Breaks rules but says he has done nothing wrong, absurd. He gone for good from here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Per, why did you unban Sei? He threatened and essentially harassed a user. What are you doing? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:55, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't care about how he feels, he's gone. It was not too severe, oh please. I already rebanned him. He was far out of line. Pytho didn't harass anyone. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno''']] (Talk to Me) 05:05, March 12, 2013 (UTC)